Hibiscus
by Sara Moon
Summary: "Naru was gloomy beyond reason.  Even his forced upon black swimming trunks and open black collared shirt could not help him get in the spirit of being at the beach."  Mai x Naru Complete One-shot!


A/N: Yay, a oneshot! Gift fic for my friend for her birthday! Had so much fun with this one! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Hibiscus<span>

A.K.A 'Hot Naru in Swim Trunks'

"A beach?"

The level of annoyance from that simple sentence was tangible as it reverberated around the nearly empty space. "I apologize, but I do not believe this is within our expertis-"

Naru let out an exasperated sigh away from the still vocal phone as the voice on the opposite end rambled on for what seemed like an eternity after yet another interruption. He had no interest whatsoever in some baseless rumor about a ghost haunting some lover's hangout get-away spot. The majority of what the concerned food stand owner mentioned as irrefutable evidence of a spirit wreaking havoc on the beach and the people that frequented it, sounded like a ploy to keep the area relatively un-crowded. Typical actions for certain younger generations, Naru wouldn't doubt it.

Sensing that the conversation would not soon be over, Naru rose with the mobile handset and paced out of his office. He needed something else to dwell upon since he certainly was not going to spare such thoughts on the still talking person. Luckily he was a patient man and was fortunate enough to have quickly found something to divert his mind completely...

Mai.

It was once again that ungodly time of year; summer. For some odd reason Mai was ecstatic about the warm weather and freely passing days. She was noticeably more hyper whereas Naru seemed to only feel more lethargic. Even the high quality AC couldn't do much to alleviate his distress of the particularly warm season. It didn't help that Mai was unabatedly free and spent almost every moment of her time near him. It also didn't help that as of late cases had been unbearably slow, and for lack of a better term, worthless.

Currently, Mai sat unceremoniously at her desk...her arms strewn out before her, her head plastered to the side, drool starting to pool atop the surface from her slightly parted mouth. The most unappealing scene he'd caught her in as of late and yet Naru couldn't help but feel it was oddly adorable. She was like a relaxed cat taking an afternoon nap in the sunlight of the window.

Staying in the office certainly did have its perks.

"Yes, yes." Naru voiced in irritation. "I am listening."

It wasn't as if he wanted to be rude...though it was starting to get to that point where Naru wanted to snap that only a fool would really believe in such utter crap. Strange noises could be heard from the water and the surrounding areas...what a joke. Wayward swimmers would suddenly get grabbed by what felt like hands and pulled under...for crying out loud. Naru knew better and he had had about just as much as he could take. It was becoming a clear waste of his precious time and he hardly needed the distraction.

"As I said before, I truly apologize but I do not believe I can be of any assistance." Where was Lin when he needed him? He was much better at dealing with potential clients, and certainly better at turning them away when it was a case that did not interest him in the least. "I wish you the best of luck in finding alternate help with the strange occurrences at the beach-"

"Beach!"

At that moment, Lin solemnly ushered the rest of the team into the lobby, an apologetic look plastered to his stoic features. Naru nearly snarled out loud but kept his composure amongst the new commotion that assaulted his senses.

"I haven't been to the beach in quite some time." Masako voiced evenly.

"It's the perfect time for it too!" The miko was already overly hyper, no doubt thinking how great it would be to prowl the shore in a killer bikini. "The weather is great out!"

"Such a trip would be a nice little summer vacation." John piped in logically, though his beaming face betrayed him.

Naru was at wits end; he had endured just about as much as he would allow in his office from the rowdy bunch. "Enough." Naru silenced the mob quickly. "Sorry for the disturbance," Naru addressed the phone once again, "But as I was saying-"

"Hmmm….the beach?" Mai mumbled sleepily as she scrubbed at her eyes slowly. "I…want…to go to the…beach…" Mai spoke softly, being roused by the noise in the office, the epitome of cuteness in all her drowsiness as she moved to right herself.

Well, damn.

~x~

Disgustingly clear blue skies were all but never ending…mockingly puffy white clouds hung lazily in the air; no threat of blessed rain in sight.

Perfect breeze…annoyingly perfect breeze…was ever present and it seemed like nothing could get in the way of making the day any less flawless; to most people anyway. To Naru however, it was just about as bad as it could be. He'd rather face a hurricane any day rather than the picture perfect conditions he was being forced to endure. It was awful to say the least.

Naru was gloomy beyond reason. Even his forced upon black swimming trunks and open black collared shirt could not help him get in the spirit of being at the beach. He didn't even want to know where the prepared swimming attire came from, not to mention that it fit him perfectly. No doubt someone was conspiring against him to enjoy his surroundings and he refused to have any part of it. Even though it was his comfort color, he still felt grossly underdressed. The idiot monk was already practically naked, flaunting his swim trunks as if they were some great fashion. How irritating.

"It's probably just a wayward spirit; should be a breeze to quickly purify it and move on!" Bou-san posed in an overly confident manner that made more than just one person give the scene a hardy eye roll. "I can get this done in ten minutes flat!"

"You can go bury yourself in ten minutes flat and that would probably do us much better!" Ayako retorted quickly. "You don't even know what's here or where to purify even; you idiot!"

"Hey!" The monk took offense. "You are the one that we can do without; just go saunter around in that gaudy bikini, it might make you feel younger and it's all you're good for, useless miko!"

"Why you good-for-nothing-worthless-longhaired…geezer!" Ayako fumed angrily, "I'm going to make you regret those words so badly-"

"Now, now…" hands raised in a calming fashion, John tried to placate the situation. "If there is something here, we can work together to exorcize it."

"I will see if I can sense anything here…" Masako was drabbling on but frankly Naru didn't care one bit.

The discussion about the best way to purify the area and the surrounding water had been going on for what felt like an eternity and not a single one of them had come to a clear conclusion. Mai and John were trying to play mediator while the medium was trying to flaunt her skill in the most modest way possible…even though it came across as looking terribly snobby. The equally useless and stupid monk and miko were mostly wasting time arguing about the others worth as a person. On more than one occasion the words 'beach whale' and 'insolent dog' echoed loudly throughout the sparsely populated beach causing even more of an uproar from the supposed 'adults' of the group.

All the while, Naru remained on the outskirts with Lin, a deathly silence between them. He knew he should have never allowed himself to be dragged along…but that bright anticipation etched into Mai's face wouldn't leave him alone. Even if she wanted to go to the beach it was supposed to be a case; supposed to be work. But obviously, 'work' was the last thing anyone was getting down to and Naru already felt exhausted with the situation. He had enough of their baseless arguing and useless antics. It was such a waste of time.

Moving off alone in quiet determination, Naru easily approached the shore unnoticed. He effortlessly tossed a lined buoy he had pulled from the van as far out into the water as he could manage. Within moments, just as he knew it would be all along, the float was taken. Idiots, all of them.

"Naru?" Mai's tentative voice rang across the distance and the boisterous ruckus faded into nothing. Her eyes watched him, wide with curiosity and soon the others were looking upon the scene dumbstruck.

He had been caught; there was no way out of an explanation now…the idiotic masses were waiting. With a heavy sigh and an unnoticed eye roll, Naru resigned to his fate. "It's a rip current, and a strong one at that" Naru voiced with all too apparent annoyance, "not that any of you would have thought to check…" he finished under his breath.

"A current? But the accounts sai-"

"The way the rocks jet out, and no doubt the underground topography, make the entire area here prime for strong currents that can develop suddenly." Naru cut off the annoying miko immediately. He was not going to let anyone drag on what was already so obviously cut and dry, hard scientific truth. "Swimmers can easily get caught off guard in the variable currents present and even pulled away or pulled under. The strange noises mentioned from the water were likely produced from the rocky cove reverberating and bouncing back the sound that was trapped within it." Naru suavely motioned to the rock edifice to his left.

"Nothing that science and a bit of common sense couldn't solve." Naru was already making his retreat back to the van in hopes of going home but was suddenly stopped by Mai's imploring look and the ensuing argument of what should be done now.

"We should alert the city officials immediately that this beach is unsafe for swimmers and be closed as soon as possible." John pointed out.

"That may be so, but you know kids; they will just flock to this place once it's closed and that can be even more dangerous!" Bou-san retorted. "It's a better idea to post warnings that currents are prevalent."

"You're too old to say that you know what kids think!" Ayako argued back. "Signs and warnings are worthless. People won't pay attention to them and the drowning will continue to happen!"

"We are well aware that the beach is dangerous and that swimmers should not unknowingly go into the water with such powerful currents at work, but if they are informed beforehand of the dangers then they would be amply prepared." Masako finally managed to get her input into the matter, though the group mostly ignored her implausible suggestion.

Pressing fingers firmly on the bridge of his nose, Naru wearily readied himself. "It's unlikely that the beach would have to be closed," Naru explained silencing the arguing. "Just regulate the distance at which swimmers are allowed to go out. The current would not present much of a problem unless in considerably deeper water. This can be easily achieved with pylons, buoys, and a tether. Lin is already taking the necessary action in this matter."

Satisfied with his resolution and subsequent explanation, Naru tried once again to leave for the safety of the van only to be stopped yet again by the magical appearance of beach supplies and a rapidly stripping Mai.

She was fumbling in place out of her skirt and top at an alarming rate; Naru couldn't take his eyes off her. It wasn't like it was anything that should hold his attention so, yet it uncontrollably did. Naru was rooted in place.

Losing her balance a few times, Mai finally stood straight and in full view wearing a very…fitting…peachy, orange colored bikini adorned with a pink floral pattern throughout.

It was cute, no other word to describe it.

Without warning, and much too soon for Naru liking, the rest of the group save he and Lin were in full swim attire, bolting for the shallow surf as if it were life's water itself. Still reeling from what had just occurred and the feast his eyes had previously taken in, Naru flopped down onto the wide beach towel placed under an over sized umbrella that had appeared seemingly out of thin air. When they had set it up was a true mystery to him, but he was grateful for it; despite the shade, he couldn't help but slide his sun glasses down over his eyes in an attempt to thwart the overly annoying orb that was assaulting him so.

"This is worthless." Lin looked on at his young charge with raised brows. The boy was sulking and his mood was as dark as his swim wear.

"Just think of it as a good break allowing you time to relax and put work on hold for a few hours." Lin tried to assure with a slight smirk. Such an idea would no doubt elude the boy.

"There is no value in such folly; it's utterly worthless no matter how I look at it." Naru concluded in a huff. The idea of all this being 'fun' was not something he could relate to. At least he had the foresight to bring along some reference materials and books otherwise he truly would be retreating from the scene as fast as his legs would carry him.

Try as he might to get lost in his book he had been meaning to read, Naru failed miserably at the task when he found his eyes constantly drifting to an exuberant Mai splashing beautifully…playfully…in the water. She would zoom from the surf to surprise water attack a not too pleased looking medium before she would rush to the waiting arms of the stupid monk who promptly tossed her back into the deeper water, only to return for more a short time later. That useless idiot monk; Naru couldn't help that thought passing vengefully through his mind.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves thoroughly and that fact alone made Naru regret being there even more. It wasn't long before the team returned to the 'base' to, what Naru could only describe as needless harassment, ask him about staying in the shade and not having any fun. "You need to join us Naru-bou! The water is really refreshing, it would do you good."

Good-for-nothing, worthless, old monk…. "No, I'd rather not. In fact, are you all nearly done? I need to return to the office-"

"Oh no you don't!" The busty miko popped up in his field of vision. Naru cringed. "This _was_ a case so you surely made time for today. Come on and enjoy your self!"

With a tinge of annoyance, Naru tried to settle his rapidly growing irritation. It wasn't working. "I'm fine I assure you; I rather like my skin unblemished." A smirk crept over his features but he did well to control it.

"Why…why…you cheeky brat!" Ayako fumed.

"Now, now!" John cooed quickly, fanning his hands in the older woman's direction.

"Pale skin certainly is more fitting for _our_ appearance; we wouldn't ever want to have such a…blotched…look…" Misako leered as she applied ample amounts of sun screen to her limbs about as slow and deliberate as dying snail.

Naru was wise enough to not take the bait. He filtered out the miko, ignored the monk, felt pity for the priest, and completely overlooked the flaunting medium. Mai would never be so scheming; rather the thought would never even enter her mind. Mai was much more…

Suddenly a faint call for help grabbed Naru's diverted attention and only made it painfully clear that Mai was missing from the gathering. No wonder the conversation had bored him so. It was apparent that Mai had drifted too far out while, no doubt, lost in some stupid day dream and was now unable to get back in on her own.

Bou-san quickly moved in the direction of the water intent on rescue but was quickly passed by Naru who took no time at all in leaping into the clear water to save Mai himself. He may have hated the beach but that didn't mean that he wasn't a good swimmer. Naru was quite proficient at it in fact.

If asked, Mai wouldn't have been able to answer what the heck she was pondering about that got her into the mess she was now in…but she was in too deep that much was clear. Trying to stay as calm as possible was near unfeasible and soon panic laced through her as the current pulled her further and further away.

Mai could feel the waters tugging at her, grasping her feet, trying to pull her under. "They're not hands, they're not hands, they're not spirits…no matter how much they feel like it…" Mai repeated to herself as if it would help settle her mind. She knew that she shouldn't be panicking like she was…and that in fact it was probably the worst thing she could be doing by flailing about, but she couldn't help it.

Luckily Naru was nearing her, cutting through the water with damnably proficient strokes…like some Olympic swimmer; Mai rolled her eyes despite herself. Why was he so perfect…at like everything? It was annoying yet terribly endearing. He was getting closer and closer, even taking the time to shout ridiculously logical and proper instructions…how like him. But Mai couldn't hear it.

She couldn't hear anything…

~x~

Back ashore, amongst the bustling crowd of his concerned teammates, Naru struggled to pull Mai's limp body through the surf. He was surprisingly fortunate for his stamina and strength or else he surely would have gone under as well. Securing Mai's body for the journey back had been more difficult than he had anticipated; he had to constantly fight her slipping form from sinking beneath the waves as well as keeping them both afloat…needless to say, Naru was exhausted.

Acting fast and ignoring the numerous questions and calls around him, Naru rested his head on Mai's still chest. She wasn't breathing.

Pressing firmly, Naru instinctively pushed down between her breasts in rhythmic compressions before he tilted Mai's head back and blew air into her lungs. Sure, he had learned the basics many, many times before…but the real thing was so much different. Nothing could have prepared him for the chill that ran through his spine or the hollow pit that formed in his gut. No one ever mentioned that his heart would be threatening to pound right out of his chest…and surely nothing could have prepared him for the rapidly cooling flesh that met his touch as he did everything he could to bring life back into the girl beneath his hands.

Adrenaline ran hot through his veins and Naru's breath was quick with anticipation. Why wasn't it working? It had to work, it just had to. Returning to compressions, Naru felt his chest tighten. He should have been paying more attention to her, should have been there to prevent her from clumsily floating off. But he hadn't and now he was paying for it with every forceful push on her delicate chest.

Returning to her lips, Naru forced more air into Mai's lungs, feeling her spasm moments before she started to vomit sea water and gasp for air violently. Relief washed over him as he cradled the coughing girl in his arms with the greatest of care. Rubbing her back tenderly, Naru spoke in an even and commanding tone instructing her to breathe and to slowly exhale.

"That's it…slowly…" Naru soothed in the calmest voice he could muster. His mind was going a mile a minute and he knew he couldn't hide the tremor in his limbs or the cold sweat that he had broken into somewhere along the line.

Mai fought the urge to cling to Naru as tightly as possible and cry her eyes out. She had been so scared…was still so scared. She felt so stupid at her clumsiness and terribly fearful at just how close she had come to real danger. If Naru hadn't saved her…Mai didn't even want to think about it.

Without further thought, Naru lifted Mai into his arms and held her close to his rapidly beating chest, making his way back to the van. He apologized quickly for leaving the others but they all agreed that it was fine and that Mai should get rest; they promised they would check on her tomorrow.

~x~

Mai didn't know what to say. Everything had happened so fast; her chest hurt and her head throbbed. Just how close to death had she come? Naru had barely allowed her any time to assure her worried friends that she was alright; she managed to give them fleeting assurances that she would talk to them later and apologized for the trouble she had caused to ruin their day.

She felt terrible…

Not helping matters, Naru remained deathly silent as they sat in the car leaving Mai a frazzled jumble of nerves, fidgeting like crazy. He wouldn't even look at her as he suddenly broke the awkward silence. "We are going to the hospital to get you checked out and make sure you are completely unscathed."

"T-thank you…" Mai softly voiced hesitantly. "It-it won't happen again…"

Naru scoffed instantly without replying knowing full well that it would happen again; Mai failed exclusively at remedying her shortcomings.

"Hey!" Mai shot back in Naru's direction as forceful as she could manage at the moment. She hated it when he just brushed her off or scoffed at her heartfelt, honest revelations. Why couldn't he just come out and say what he was thinking? It was rather offending. "I love the beach and I will certainly return, but I promise I will try and be more careful!"

Once again, Naru merely offered an annoyed grunt in her direction. Was the spoken word really that difficult! Mai fumed in his silence.

"Well, it's not like you would go with me anyway." Mai professed in a huff. "I assure you I will be more cautious!"

"I'll go." Naru shot back quickly causing Mai to look at the boy at her side with a dubious expression.

"I don't want some sand ornament…"

"I won't be." Naru smirked at the girl resting beside him; her face was positively wonderful in her confusion and frustration with the unexpected answers he was giving her. "I'll swim with you."

"You…you will?" Mai's gaze shifted upward, her eyes soft and expecting.

"I don't have a choice since, like most things; you fail at even being able to be competent enough to swim on your own without zoning out and drowning." Naru smirked deeply, his tone highly condescending. He loved to see her reactions to such provocations; they were always interesting beyond reason.

Mai's eyes widened and her face flushed with anger. Naru knew she was just itching to berate him in one way or the other, though her reply caught him a bit off guard. "That was not the best way you could have asked me out on a date!" Mai complained sincerely.

Naru's brow rose ever so slightly and an amused spark flashed across his eyes. His smirk deepened. "And what makes you think I am asking you on a date?"

Mai's brows furrowed and she looked in thought for a moment. Had she gotten it wrong? He surely would not ever go to the beach otherwise so his words inviting himself along with her could be nothing other than a date…right? "It…you…a trip to the beach again with me would…could…be nothing other than a date…" Fumbling for the words, Mai blushed. She was feeling ill again and it was starting to hit her with full force the trauma her body had just undergone.

Naru immediately noticed the change and guided Mai to lean against him. They would be at the hospital soon and his protective arm cradling her to him would ensure no further harm would come to her before then.

"Hardly, Mai…" Naru whispered softly, so close to her ear that there was no way Mai would miss it. "Who else would make me my tea otherwise?"

~End~

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked it, please review and let me know! For any who care, I AM working on chapter 6...slowly...but I will get it posted eventually! It's my goal! Thank you for reading!


End file.
